


Charts

by TheSpyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: Harry is a bit confused about how to take that leap with her. Good thing Hermione is there to help him...Just funny sort of crackish drabble idea that I wrote in conversation on Discord.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	Charts

“Hermione how do we uh”

Hermione looked at him confused for a second before lightning up in recognition and somewhat startling to Harry, excitement. “Oh I have charts!”

Harry watched befuddled as Hermione walked out of his arms and to her beaded bag on the floor nearby. He was momentarily distracted as Hermione bent over and started searching for something, making even more distracting sounds as she was apparently shifting things around looking for something.

Then to Harry’s astonishment Hermione grunted as she pulled out a full size chalkboard out of her bag, and it did indeed have drawings and writing on it.

Harry’s felt his cheeks colour a bit, the stick figures in various thought provoking positions even had his and her name’s next to them. To top it off, the drawings moved! His cheeks flamed further as his body reacted to the situation and the animated drawings.

Hermione turned to him with a the smile she usually did when she got to teach him something, “Right then!”


End file.
